Collapsible furniture is known to provide relaxation as well as convenience and portability to furniture users, because the furniture can be easily transported and deployed. However, conventional collapsible furniture may pose safety hazards, especially to child furniture users, in that the furniture user's fingers or other body parts may be pinched in the furniture when it is deployed or collapsed.
Accordingly, what is needed is collapsible furniture that provides a safety feature to prevent injury during deployment and collapsing.